1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to key operated switches and more particularly to anti-static switch locks having three positions, one of which is momentary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anti-static switch locks occurring in the prior art are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,852 issued to Wolniak et al on Jan. 24, 1984. Locks of this type have a barrel which houses a rotatable, key operated plug. The plug is suitably secured to a rotor to rotate therewith, the rotor being disposed to connect the various terminals of a terminal assembly upon rotation of the plug. A spring is provided to bias the lock toward one of its two positions.
In certain instances however (e.g. automobile ignitions), it is desirable to have a key operated switch with three positions where one position is "momentary" (i.e. the switch lock is biased away from the momentary position so that it will stay in the position only so long as the key operator holds the key).